


TRAPPED

by mandunim



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, wanna one - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandunim/pseuds/mandunim
Summary: Between the bad and the good, among the sinners and angels. As the only child from Han family, Han Haejin devoted her life as a detective to make his Dad, a former police officer, proud.  She is taught to be an upright person. What against the law is wrong, and wrong is bad. But working in Yongsan Police station as investigator unit 5 makes her think differently. "What good is not always good, and what is bad is not always bad" that was the first thing that her team leader, Kang Daniel, said on their first day. Along with another Detectives newbies, Park Jihoon, Ong Seongwu, and Park Woojin, they are ready to catch all the criminals.





	TRAPPED

“STOP THERE!!” A man ran with all his might catching a daylight robber in Hannam-dong. Another 2 men and a woman followed behind them.

“STOP RIGHT THERE CRAZY BASTARD!” They still keep running. The 4 of them lost count already how many blocks they’ve passed by.

“I swear I will ripped of that robber hair after we catch him” Haejin said between her heavy breaths. Seongwu nodded his head while kept on running next to her. Sweat rolled down on his handsome face.

“It’s freaking 9AM and we’ve been running and sweating like stray dogs. No offense to the dogs tho” He said. Jihoon who ran slightly ahead of the two suddenly turned left.

“I will corner him from other side, just keep going follow Woojin and that robber” Seongwu and Haejin just nodded at him. Woojin who ran the fastest among them still running hard trying to catch the robber.

“STOP RIGHT THERE” Woojin shouted once again. This time his Busan accent can be heard clearly. His Busan accent always comes out every time he is mad or frustrated.

The robber cursed under his breath as he felt that his legs weaken. He looked around the street before suddenly pulling a male high school student who was innocently walking while enjoying his lollipop. The robber pulled out his pocket knife and points it near the boy’s neck.

“Stop there or I will kill him!” said the robber while holding his hostage tight. Woojin, Haejin, and Seongwu stopped at their track.

“Please put down the knife and let’s talk first” Haejin tried to persuade the robber, the robber laugh hard.

“You are not at the position to tell me what to do officer. Now three of you better pulled out your guns and put them down” The three looked at each other signaling to pull out their guns slowly.

“NOW! Or I will kill this boy” the robber shouted.

“Alright alright, please calm down first and let’s talk. We put down our gun already” said Seongwu as the three almost putting down their guns. Haejin could see Jihoon quietly approach the robber from the other side from her peripheral sight. She signaled Woojin and Seongwu that everything was under control. As the three finally put down their gun on the asphalt ground. Jihoon was ready to shoot the robber’s leg when suddenly his phone rang.

“From the day the universe was formed. Past infinite worlds

Probably in our past life and in our next lives. We’ll be together forever, DNA” the 3 of them groans as the robber abruptly looking at Jihoon’s direction.

“YOU! Ohh so you guys think I’m stupid too? You all dared trying to deceive me” the robber point the knife even closer to the boy’s neck.

“No please, let’s talk calmly first. Please put down the knife” Haejin tried to persuade the robber again. The later just shouted.

“I AM NOT STUPID! I AM NOT STUPID DON’T TRY TO FOOL ME. YOU PUT DOWN YOUR GUN OR I WILL KILL THIS KID”

Jihoon slowly put down his gun.

“Drugs..” Seongwu suddenly muttered. Woojin and Haejin looked at him questioningly.

“Red eyes, heavy breathing even after stopped running for quiet long, hard to focus. This man is under the drugs influence. He is more dangerous than we thought. He can do anything” he explained.

“STOP THERE DON’T MOVE” Shouted the robber as he saw Jihoon moved closer,”I’M NOT STUPID. YOU ALL CANT FOOL ME. I’M NOT STUPID”

Suddenly a siren voice from police car can be heard from distance. The robber starts to get panicked and anxious.

“STOP THAT CAR! MAKE THAT CAR STOP” The robber lose his focus and starts looking around frantically. Woojin, Haejin, and Seongwu looked at each other as they signaling to slowly taking their guns from the asphalt. Jihoon also slowly bent down and picked up his gun.

“NOO! STOP!!” The robber getting even more panicked as the siren voice getting closer and louder.

“Please calm down, they will stop but please calm down first” Haejin tried to calm him down again as she slowly bent down to pick up her gun. But the robber suddenly screamed.

“I AM NOT STUPID. I WILL PROVE IT BY KILLING THIS BOY!” the robber’s hand stretch out and ready to stab the boy’s neck when a hard ‘Tack’ voice heard. The man suddenly losing his consciousness and fell to the ground. Woojin, Haejin, and Seongwu’s eyes widen. Their eyes then drifted to a small pebble near the robber.

“What? Is this a Conan trick or what?” Seongwu looked around.

Haejin pulled the high school boy behind her “Are you okay?” she asked. The boy just nodded quietly.

Jihoon was equally shocked that the man suddenly passed out. Jihoon picked up his gun and approached them.

“Who made him passed out?” asked Jihoon while looking at his 3 colleagues. The three shrugged showing that they are equally confused. Jihoon took the robber pocket knife before putting handcuff on the unconscious man.

“Bae Jinyoung!” A voice suddenly called the high school student name. The 5 of them looking at the source. A boy wearing the same school uniform with bright orange hair that suits his cute face,”Are you okay, Hyung?” the orange haired boy asked. The older male just nodded.

“Thanks God. I thought you will get killed. That robber was this close to kill you if I didn’t shot that pebb-“

  
“You are the one who shot the pebble?” Woojin asked the orange hair boy whole furrowing his eyebrows. The boy just nodded. Seongwu laugh in amusement.

“Wow, are you a real life Conan? How did you manage to do that?” He asked. The later just grinned.

“Our physics teacher just taught us about force yesterday so I use this” The orange boy showed his sling shot proudly. The 4 detectives were speechless.

“Let’s just go Daehwi. We are late” said Jinyoung before bowed curtly, “I’m sorry for earlier. I will go first”

“Wait wait, we need your personal information at least for the report if you can’t come with us to the station” said Haejin whole taking out her small note.

“Ah. I’m Lee Daehwi and this is Bae Jinyoung. We are from Hannam High School. We’ll be going first” said Daehwi before bowing and dragged Jinyoung away with him. Seongwu waved at them

“Be careful at school kids!” Daehwi waved back to Seongwu while Jinyoung just kept on walking. Jihoon bent down and pick the small pebble that Daehwi used to make the robber passed out. He observed the pebble closely.

“Physic huh?” he mumbled.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

“Are you all crazy? This has been your 2nd year working in this station yet someone actually almost made the hostage killed because his phone rang. PHONEEE??” Man with fuming red face shouted inside the meeting room. Woojin, Jihoon, Haejin, and Seongwu just looked down on the table.

“What If that kid was killed? You all should have thought better. Seongwu actually realized this man is under drugs influence but why- WHY ALL OF YOU STILL ACTED SO CARELESSLY FOR GOD SAKE!” the man hit the meeting table in frustration.

The other man in the room with chubby cheeks and drowsy eyes cleared his throat “The robber also has mental disorder, Mr. Ha” he said to his team leader. Ha Sungwoon, the profiler team leader look at his member, Kim Jaehwan.

“This man is diagnosed to have PDD. Looking from his profile. He used to be a successful businessman but went to a big slump after his partner scam him making him lose everything including his family. His partner ran away to china and still can’t be found since 4 years ago. He then started to do illegal drugs trading. He even prisoned for 2 years before this” Jaehwan explained.

Sungwon sighed deeply “Drugs and mental disorder, great. Consider you guys lucky today because that man might have done something way worse than this. And where is Mr. Kang? I need him to teach his team members properly”

“Today is 11th January, Sir” said Jaehwan to Sungwoon. Sungwoon raised his eyebrow.

“To-today is Mr. Kang’s wife memorial day. Today is the 4th year his wife dead. He is taking a day off for today,” Haejin explained softly. Sungwoon let out another sigh.

“Alright I will just talk to your team leader later,” he took off his glasses before walking out from the meeting room. All of them sighed in relief.

“I can’t believe you still could stand his nag, Jaehwan” Seongwu said shaking his head in disbelief. He used to be on profiler team as well during his 1st year. But he was moved to investigator unit because one of the old member resigned.

“I’m immune to him” Jaehwan just shook his head. He secretly wished to move to another unit as well, but the station doesn’t have other profiler informant beside him.

“Ong Seongwu~ baby!” a voice roared from the door as a girl entered the meeting room. She smiled brightly and run to Seongwu, sitting on his lap, “Are you okay? Did you hurt? My baby looked so tired” said the girl while holding to Seongwu’s face, examining it.

Woojin cleared his throat “Can you two go get a room somewhere?” the girl just glared at Woojin.

Seongwu chuckles awkwardly “I’m fine, don’t worry haha. Don’t you have work?” asked Seongwu hoping the girl actually has tons of works so she will leave him.

“Nope! Don’t worry I’ve finished with a all my w-“

“Gayoon, Mrs. Kim is looking for you” Jaehwan flashed his phone screen making the girl groaned.

“Okay then, see you at lunch babe” Gayoon pecked Seongwu’s cheek lightly before stood up and leaving the room. The 5 of the groaned once again as the meeting door closed.

“I thought you broke up with her already?” Jihoon asked. Seongwu let out a deep sigh before slumping to the table.

“How do I break up with her? That witch is our only source to get information from Mrs. Kim. Or do you want to be a substitute player for me? I can’t stand her anymore I swear” Jihoon shook his head and Haejin just patted his back lightly.

“Just hang in there for a while okay? We still need more evidence for Mrs. Kim’s corruption” said Haejin. Seongwu suddenly grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers together.

“You are my only energy source Haejin, thank yo- ow!” Seongwu rubbed his head as he felt Woojin hit his head with his pen.

“Don’t harass the girl” Woojin said. Seongwu just pouted but didn’t let go of Haejin’s hand. The four of them fell into silence.

“So, what should we eat for lunch?” Asked Jaehwan.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in AO3, please enjoy


End file.
